sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brecciated Jasper(BK)
"Brecciated Jasper" is a gem made by BKfootball. Appearance First Form: He stands at 6' 5". He wears the same cloak in his second form that extends from his armor, but this time the red cloak itself goes from his neck to his feet, obscuring all of his legs, while he wears a black cowl over the back and top of his head, but his whole face is visible this time. Second Form: He stands at 6' 5". He wears a black, metal armor-like clothing from his thighs to his neck, with a red oval-shaped object on his armor near where his neck would be. From his lower thighs, connected to his armor, he wears a red cloak, entirely obscuring his legs. The black armor also connects from the back of his neck around to the top of his head, covering everything except his lower forehead to his nose. His helmet has a single stripe that goes all the way around it, just above his forehead, glowing red. His eyes have red pupils, he has dark red skin, and his gem is circular, unfaceted, and located on his palm. His gem can summon two red energy swords around 2 feet in length, similar to Psionic Blades. Abilities Lightning Bolt: Brecciated Jasper can send a red bolt of lightning at an enemy. The bolt moves fast and locks onto its target, passing through and also hitting any gem that gets in its way, however it can be blocked by normal objects. Weak Telekinesis: Brecciated Jasper can use a modified form of Telekinesis, in which he creates a 8 by 10 foot flat, red object that can push any object approximately 10 feet in any direction, but it takes a lot of energy to do it. It can be dodged with quick reflexes, though it's not likely. Sadism: Brecciated Jasper can increase or decrease his sadism. On higher sadism, the lightning bolts will be more powerful, and he grows a red hue. On lower sadism, his lightning bolts will be less powerful, but his telekinesis square will be increased from 8 by 10 feet up to 12 by 18 feet at 0% Sadism, and it will push objects 20 feet rather than 10 feet at 0% Sadism. He will grow a more black hue at lower Sadism. Other With his relatively powerful skillset, Brecciated Jasper has one main weakness: He is more harmed by heat-related attacks, and fire does a large amount of damage to him compared to other gems. Personality Brecciated Jasper is clever, but also manipulative and evil at times. While he always fights for what he thinks is good, he often does so not so good-ly(...?) himself. He is cunning and tactical, and always tries to predict what his enemy will do next. He is somewhat impatient, and believes that action can solve any issue. His fighting style mainly revolves around manipulating enemy position. Relationships None yet, although he generally appreciates tech-based gems or electricity-based gems. He will usually not get along with fire-based gems, though. Theme Category:BK's gems Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Jaspers